onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Breed's Sea Animal Circus
General Info | Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 3 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 506 | Beli1 = 3036 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Breed's Sea Animal Circus! Cheering | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1245 | Beli2 = 6225 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Breed's Sea Animal Circus! Packed | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = Only Fighter and Powerhouse characters can be used. | Manuals3 = | Experience3 =2352 | Beli3 =12408 | Title3 = Collar | Quest4 = Breed's Sea Animal Circus! Full | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = Only Fighter and Powerhouse characters can be used. | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5560 | Beli4 = 26567 | Title4 = Pet-Pet | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulties. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop Manuals and Characters. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above. *Kung Fu Dogong Sea Animal Pirates, Breed, & Sea Lapahn Sea Animal Pirates have low rate on Rookie, Kung Fu Dugong has low rate on Expert. :*Breed can drop twice in a single run. Once on 6 and again on 7 :*SW Ace books only drop from stage 7 Breed :*Secret Stage will randomly appear and has a 100% drop rate. The higher the difficulty the more likely he will appear. He has the highest chances of appearing on 30 stamina. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Breed's Sea Animal Circus FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information There are some great manuals and characters for this fortnight. The Kung Fu Dugong Sea Animal Pirates is a descent lead if you lack a G3 and need the burst damage for Ranking Challenges. Additionally, Breed Pet-Pet Fruit User is a fantastic unit for rainbow teams, specifically Sengoku teams! So you'll want to farm this FN! Breed can be a bit tricky depending on your units. G3 and Log Luffy teams will find this fortnight a breeze. You'll face , , , and . While this can seem like a rainbow team, you actually are better off just focusing on mostly units to take out Breed on stage 7. Most of the units are low health (below 50,000 hp) or are vulnerable to delays like on stage 6. Therefore, stage 7 is a rush to deal as much damage to Breed before his 3 turn cooldown massive attack and summoning of minions on turn 4. So focus on Garp the Fist, Petty Officer Coby, and Mr. 2 Bon Clay Bombardier Arabesque as great F2P units with really low cooldowns to burst Breed if you're having issues! Recommended Captains *Chef Zeff: Solid 2.5x lead! *Dellinger Donquixote Pirates: His beneficial orbs are useful for preemptive round with Breed. Boosts ATK of Powerhouse characters by 2.25x, makes TND and RCV orbs "beneficial" to Powerhouse characters *Garp the Fist: 2x HP/ATK PSY lead. *Jabra CP9's Strongest: 2.5x powerhouse lead. *Jimbe Warlord of the Sea *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third or Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King: These captains work great as you can bring both fighter and powerhouse teams. There's sort of a sin that you can replace him with the Dugong that drops on this stage, but the Dugong works just as well for a F2P replacement! *Oars Special Zombie: He's the G3 or powerhouse teams and works just fine here! *Rob Lucci CP9's Strongest: He's an upgraded Jabra. 2.5x normally but 3x attack with matching orbs for powerhouse members. Unfortunately his special has too high of a cooldown for this level. *Sengoku the Buddha: Great 3x lead for units under cost of 20. *Senor Pink Donquixote Pirates: Boost attack of units when health is below 30% *Monster Chopper *Whitebeard: 3x low health lead and mix your best fighter/powerhouse members to clear the level. Just watch stage 6 which has a preemptive for ~2.5 grand and ~5 grand when he's under 20%! Consider making one unit a to ensure you one-shot him! NOTE: Don't bring Rayleigh as stage 7 will limit your combo chain. Recommended Support Units *Attack Boosters **Blueno CP9’s Strongest: 1.75x to powerhouse **Koala Revolutionary Army: 1.75x to fighters **Mad Monk Urouge: 1.5x to strikers **One-Hit Namule: 1.5x to fighters *Block Slot Manipulators **Jerry Cipher Pol No. 6: 7 MAX Cooldown and great with Sengoku **Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma Government Human Weapon: If you can get his special charged up, changing all Block/RCV/TND slots to matching will turn Breed's opening slot switch into a full matching board. *Orb Boosters **Jabra CP9's Strongest: 1.75x **Petty Officer Coby: 1.5x for 2 turns **Senor Pink Donquixote Pirates: 1.75x and self-orb match *Orb Manipulators to move orbs **Blue Gilly Jiaokungdo Fighter: Captain matching orb and swap 3. Great for Sengoku runs. **Kumadori CP9’s Strongest: lock slots for 1 turn and swap orbs 3 times. Recommended Sockets Level 2 anti-bind is recommended if you cannot one-shot the secret boss Octopus Boxer Sea Animal Pirates. He's not too hard, but will lock your units so it comes in handy if you miss any attacks. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough units! | 1Boss = Grunts | 1HP = - | 1AttackPattern = - | 2Image = Breed - 2.png | 2Enemies = Grunts and Evolvers | 2Tips = Take out the grunts move on. Stall on evolvers if needed! | 2Boss = Grunts Baby Turtles | 2HP = - 5 hp | 2AttackPattern = hit for 2,648 | 3Image = Breed - 3.png | 3Enemies = Kung Fu Dugong Faithful Apprentice and Evolvers | 3Tips = Take out the units and stall without taking a hit where possible. | 3Boss = Kung Fu Dugong Faithful Apprentice Daimyo Turtle | 3HP = 25,000 hp 7 hp | 3AttackPattern = 1-4 turn cooldown. | 4Image = Breed - 4.png | 4Enemies = Grunts and Evolvers | 4Tips = Take out the grunts and stall without taking a hit where possible. | 4Boss = Grunts Daimyo Turtle | 4HP = 20,000 hp 7 hp | 4AttackPattern = 1-2 turn cooldown. | 5Image = Breed - 5.png | 5Enemies = Sea Lapahn Sea Animal Pirates | 5Tips = Take out the grunts and stall without taking a hit where possible. | 5Boss = Sea Lapahn Sea Animal Pirates | 5HP = ~50,000 hp | 5AttackPattern = They start with a 1-3 turn cooldown. Never seen all 4 but have seen 3 on a one turn CD. They attack for 3,800 and attack every two turns thereafter. | 6Image = Breed - 6.png | 6Enemies = Kung Fu Dugong Sea Animal Pirates and Breed | 6Tips = The Dugong can be quite tanky and will hit fairly hard and consistantly every round. Take him out first before focusing on Breed. Try and save your specials and just take them out with regular hits and a single turn delayer if needed. | 6Boss = Kung Fu Dugong Sea Animal Pirates Breed | 6HP = 255,000 hp 250,000 hp | 6AttackPattern = - - | 7Image = Breed - 7.png | 7Enemies = Breed Pet-Pet Fruit User | 7Tips = Uh-oh, the man has put the collar on himself to increase his strength! That combo limiter neuters Rayleigh teams and a 70% preemptive health cut takes out high health teams. Other than that, he's a piece of cake with only a 3 turn cooldown. You'll have time to heal along the way and use a damage reducer if needed. The preemptive round changes your orbs to , TND, and BLOCK. Use specials to change them if you can. Otherwise wait a round and activate all specials to take him out. Burst units such as Attack and Orb Boosters work best here! | 7Boss = Breed Pet-Pet Fruit User | 7HP = 920,000 hp | 7AttackPattern = Preemptive) Turns all orbs to , TND, or BLOCK. He limits your combo chain to 2.0 for 5 turns, and then cuts your HP by 70%. Turn 1) Nothing Turn 2) Nothing Turn 3) Attacks for 8,000 damage Turn 4) and onwards Summon 4 Sea Lapins, then repeats turns 1-3 Under <50% hp, Breed berserks (Removes delays and attacks every turn) then boosts own attack to 12,000 damage. | SecImage = Breed - Sec.png | SecEnemies = Octopus Boxer Sea Animal Pirates | SecTips = A lock for two turns can be really annoying, try and take him out with regular hits if possible. | SecBoss = Octopus Boxer Sea Animal Pirates | SecHP = 400,000 hp | SecAttackPattern = Starts with a 1-3 turn cooldown. Attacks every two turns for 5,104 damage. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Events Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough